YuGiOh! Monster World
by Kaji100
Summary: The adopted son of Pegasus, Maxwell "Kaji" Pegasus, was sent to a world of duel monsters from his room of monsters after recieving 1 of other hidden Millenium Items from Pegasus. What adventures and events will this world and his Millenium Gauntlet take h


I do not own Yu - Gi - Oh! or anything. I haven't written a fanfic in a long time. Don't hate me if it's bad.

4 years ago...

When I was young, my father was inlove with a woman named Ceceilia. Before they got married, they decided to adopt before marraige. "Pegasus, dear, let's take this one!" my mother pleaded. "He has such a great talent for art, like you!" "If that is what you want, my love," my father replied. So I became part of the family. I lived with my father, Maxamillion Pegasus, waiting for the day for them to get married.

1 year later...

I was only 9 at the time...I never knew what death was. I hardly showed any expression of sadness. It struck my father so much, it nearly destroyed him. "Maxwell," my father cried, "no...Kaji...I will call you by your real name. We...we will get through this, you and I. I promise to make us both happy and live the lives Ceceilia wanted us to live!" He hugged me...and cried. For the first time in my life, I cried too. I cried so hard with him that day.

2 years later...

My father already has made a company for a game called Duel Monsters. He named it Industrial Illusions. I was to be heir of the company. I always loved the monsters that he made. Some of which I created that he gave to the world. "Daddy? I made this for you." "Kaji, what is it? It looks so strong!" "I call it the Black Luster Soldier. You need a ritual card called the Black Luster Ritual to place it on the field." "That's...that's magnificent! Kaji, you are truly the artist!" "Is this what mommy would've wanted it?" That day, I saw him cry again. "Yes, Kaji...I'm sure that what she would've wanted. But she also wants you to be as strong as the Black Luster Soldier!" He hugged me again, tighter than usual.

1 year later...

"Kaji," my father said, "I'll be away for a long time in Egypt again, so take good care without me!" That was the last time I saw him. I was to be sent to Domino City, Japan. My father was to excavate the pyramids of Egypt once again. He said there was something he missed that he had forgotton. So in one year, that was the last time I saw him.

1 year later...

"Master Kaji," my butler, Croquette, said, "you have a package delivered from Egypt from your father." I was to attend Domino High for my first day. I was only 14 years old before I opened that package. It was a weird golden bracelet with Egyptian hieroglyphics. In the package, there was a note. It had read:

Dear Kaji boy,

I hope you have recieved my package. When you get this, I'll probably be back in America. I found this artifact in Egypt. It's one of the hidden Millenium Items called the Millenium Guauntlet. It's powers are still unknown. I hope you can figure them out.

With Love,

Your Dear Old Dad, Maxamillion Pegasus

PS: Enjoy the first day of school, Kaji boy!

"I hate it when he calls me that. Maxwell was bad enough. Croquette, I'm headed for school! Take care of the place while I'm gone!"

The next day...

This is the day it all happened. The day I put on the Millenium Gauntlet on my wrist that day. It beckoned me...called out to me...and made me go to the room my father built for me in my mansion. It was like his own Toon World room, but with warriors and dragons and spellcaster monsters. It was also filled with zombies, fiends, beasts and beast - warriors. I called it the Monster Room. But then the Millenium Gauntlet told me to reach out into the air, and I did. I opened a portal to a world none other than anything else, and that's all I remember.

I wake up now in this desert wasteland. I ask myself, "Where am I?" The Millenium Gauntlet was still in my right arm. Then there was a voice in my head. 'Who are you?' it asked. "The question is who are you!" Then an image of an old wizard appeared before me. 'I am the Dark Sage.' "Dark Sage?!" I was shocked. 'But the Dark Sage was a statue in my room...' I shook my head of the thought. "If you are the Dark Sage, then can you tell me where I am?" I can see his eyes looking into mine. 'You are not from our world. You are from another world.' "You still haven't answered my question." 'You are in a realm different from your own. You are in the realm your room created. You are in Monster World.'

Pretty short for a prologue, I know. Don't worry. I'll try to make it bigger in Chapter 1...the real Chapter 1.

Next time: Kaji enters a town surrounded by a desert. The people have been oppressed by the City of the Eastern Continent, attacked by the warrior monster, Dark Blade and his Pitch-Black Dragon. The King, King's Knight, Queen, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight have befriended Kaji. But what can Kaji do when an army of goblins come to town for their daily raids? Chapter 1: A Brand New World.


End file.
